First Attempt A Moment's Thought
by blondetiger1995
Summary: Chapter 6 up! Really short chapters, but it's easier on the reader that way. Sorry for the delay with the whole thing, been busy with high school. Please R
1. Chapter 1

A Moments Thought

As Max stood up, a sliver of fear ran up her spine. She was investigating an old house for Logan when she had fallen through the floor boards. The house was old, and Logan had warned her, but she couldn't help being angry with him. Or Alec. He refused to help, said he had something else he needed to do. Something more important than this mission, than TC, than _her_. She frowned, she _needed _him.

Pure annoyance electrified Max when she realized how dependent she was, always needing back-up from Alec. _Boring, annoying, Alec. The same Alec who would save his own ass before TC's, ignore important missions for some unknown reason. Yeah, that Alec. _

Max started to look around the tattered, old buildings basement. The walls looked like driftwood but luckily this floor was made of cement. There was a door ahead of her, light emitting from the cracks of the door. Slowly, as careful as she could, she tried to open the door. It was jammed. She threw herself at the door, but to no avail. If Alec had been here...

If Alec had been here, _he _would have fallen through as well, but two transgenic's trying to break down a door is better than one. But if Logan had been here...

But that would never happen. Eye's Only is too good to go on missions, and even if he did he wouldn't be much help. And he wouldn't make her laugh. Or smile, just fret, just worry about the fact that one touch and he's dead. Logan... It's his fault she's here. He says that there's a chance that La Monte used this place once. _A chance. _

Max sighed. What a night, how pathetic can it get? Two males screwing it up, maybe OC's right. Maybe males are untrained dogs, creatures without a clue what to do. All the same, she loved Logan. Or at least she thought she did. She doesn't quite know what love is, Logan is the first 'boyfriend' she had... But they're not like that...

_We're not like that... _

Suddenly the door opened and a man walked through.

"Who are you? And why are you on my property?" He sounded like a farmer, which would make sense cause this _is _farming land. But something shined in his eyes, something like a child.

"Umm... Minaxi. Uhh... I'm looking for La Monte. Rumor has it he was spotted here a while back. Just, you know..."

"Out. Now. La Monte stays in Canada now girlie girl." He muttered as he pointed his shotgun towards the wilderness outside.

"Umm... Sorry 'bout your floor boards-" The man glared at Max some more,"-Umm, right."

"So you saying he admitted to this _La Monte _guy?" Cindy sighed.

"Yeah, but... I don't know. I'm going to Crash, you coming?"

"Whatever, boo." She faked a smile and Max knew OC wasn't happy with the situation.

As the duo walked into Crash, Max had to suppress a smile when she saw Alec and Logan together at a table with Sketchy and... Asha. Everywhere she goes now, Asha is there. Always with Logan... And Alec. Logan, her love interest and Alec, her pretend boyfriend. And Sketchy, _her _friend. _She's stealing them all. They're _my _friends. Not hers. _

"You ok, Max?"

It felt like time took a leap, like someone skipped a scene. Alec was standing next to Max now, Original Cindy with Sketchy and Logan and Asha singing the usual 'lets save the world' tune together. And of course, it had to be Alec who noticed she was out of the zone, Alec who came over to help her.

"Yeah." Max stuttered.

"You sure, you don't normally stutter." He smirked, but still there was that glint in his eyes.

Now Asha was leaning over the table, lips moving next to Logan's ear and Logan suddenly smiled and whispered back. Max felt overwhelmed by hate, jealousy, and many other emotions; including hope.

_Hope? Hope for what? _

Alec.

Suddenly his hand was on her forehead, and he was murmuring. He frowned and started to lean.

"Your running a slight fever. Maybe you should go home. How did-" He stopped and looked over to Asha who was calling his name.

"Hold on, wait here." He muttered as he jogged over to Asha.

Max turned to leave, couldn't watch Asha anymore when Alec was next to her again. She pointed to the door, he frowned.

"Let's get out of here. Come on, I'll take you for a ride." She smirked.

Alec just shrugged and walked out the door. Max's eyes fell onto the table where OC and Sketchy were hanging. _Oh, well. Can't back out now._

They were together all night, riding through Seattle, just Alec and Max. There was a strange joy in it all, like it was _fun. _Or course it was fun, being on an ATV is always fun, but being with _Alec _on an ATV was amazing. She had left him at his place, gone home and stared at the ceiling for three hours. It had felt like two minutes though, and she couldn't help but wonder if he was thinking about it too. Or what was going on between Logan and Asha.

She smiled. They would never be able to work out, so why not let him go with someone who can be with him and not kill him? It was inevitable, she would be his demise. But her and Alec... Maybe she should stop thinking. Alec was not her type. She gave up on Logan, only to realize how much she missed him. Then she decided to ignore it, now Alec was always on her mind. _Like a plague. They're always there. _

"Hey, Max!" Alec called from beyond closed doors.

"Alec?!?"

"I thought you'd like your helmet back, and maybe a cup of coffee since your not going to work today." He was still grinning when he walked into her bedroom.

"SHIT! What time is it?" Max was flying out the bedroom, brushing past Alec in an attempt to get to the bathroom.

"Late. Don't worry Princess, you look fine, let's get to work." He laughed as he grabbed her arm.

"Normals 'bout to fire you."

"Like usual." She pointed to the door, like last night and followed behind him, ready for another day.


	2. Chapter 2

Alec helped Max squirm out of being fired, like usual and helped with the extra packages she had to deliver due to her tardiness. At the end of the day, Max went to Crash, like usual and drank beer, played pool and talked the night away. Asha was waiting for Logan who wasn't coming. Max was happy to know that she was informed about this and not Asha. Alec was talking with some ladies, and a fire was burning in Max but she put it aside.

"Same discussion every day... same table, same people... Don't you ever get bored, OC?"

"No boo, why? Ain't our company good enough for you now?" She teased, or at least Max hoped she was.

"No... Got to go, tell Normal I'm not coming in tomorrow. Uhh... Tell Alec and Logan not to come over. Thanks OC."

She got on her bike and rode around Seattle, until she finally decided that enough is enough and went home. The apartments are dingy buildings, not much to look at. And they are squatters. The room wasn't much better, but either was the rest of Seattle. She walked up to her door, entered through stealthily. Cindy's room looked quiet, Max assumed she was asleep. She sat on the couch in a daze, trying to think everything through.

_Everything is the same these days. _

Max lounged on the couch, trying to think of some ways to make things more spicy. She went into a light nap, thinking everything over.

A strange awareness brought her too when she heard someone in the kitchen. Of course, Alec coming over to be the hero.

"Get out of my kitchen, Alec!" She smiled.

"What? Am sorry boo, just Cindy for a late night snack."

"Oh... Good night."

"Well, I figured since you had the day off that you'd do me a favor and check out this zoo. I know, but some people might put trangenics into a zoo, like they're animals." As Max turned to leave she heard his breath pause. Max smiled, like she usually did when Logan admired her.

"I know, be careful." She joked, smiling until she saw the reaction on Logan's face.

"Right, and please tell Asha not to wait for me next time because she wasted valuable hours and sleep waiting for me." He tried to smile but all he got back was a scowl.

"I'm sorry, she was at Crash last night? Must of missed her." Max turned around quickly and stormed out the door, before she could her anything else from Logan.

Max drove to the forest, silently screaming out her grieves. It felt like some twisted dream, dying to explode into reality. Logan fancied Asha, Max fancied Alec, Asha fancied Alec and who knows who Alec fancied. It was all so different, it wasn't usual... And Max despised it.

_Maybe I shouldn't wish for different. Maybe I should be happy with usual..._

_**A/N: **_Short but sweet. More soon. Need to fish out some ideas for where this is going =)


	3. Chapter 3

Max high-kicked the man in the face, fresh blood running down his neck. Max smiled. Nobody steals her Ninja. The man tried to run, but she grabbed him back. He had seen her, the way she fought, the way she moved. He had to die. She lifted him and threw him head-first into the brick wall across the street, watched as his head cracked and blood gushed out. A snicker escaped her before she could realize what was happening, what she was doing, what she had become. And truth be known, she didn't care, no, not one bit. She liked it. She liked her feral ways, her vicious, untamed, moments of pure anger. They let her be who she is today. Max.

Something began to move in the shadows behind her, silent as the suns descent. A thrill paralyzed Max as she realized it was a transgenic. _A challenge. _The tranny walked up behind her, about to say something but was cut off when Max did a somersault over it and kicked his (she figured out the tranny was a male) kneecaps out. He grabbed her arm and flipped her over. They tackled each other, ending up in an open-armed embrace.

"Max, if you wanted a hug all you had to do was ask!" Alec smirked.

Max smiled. All the things she could do to him right now. Fight him, talk to him, laugh with him, kiss him, be friends with him. Or kill him.

He was gazing into her eyes, she was gazing into his, when she came to a decision. She punched him straight into the jaw, and before he could say, 'what was that for?' she leaned over him. Both mouths danced around each other. She was about to kiss him when he laughed, "Tough love, huh?" and tried to get up.

She held him down as he tried to squirm away from her. Using all her strength she kneed him in the stomach causing him to wince in pain. She laughed, purred into his ear before kissing him on the lips. She released him as their tongues moved in a melodic way. Finally she broke the kiss, looked into his eyes to see if he wanted more.

He didn't.

A/N: Sorry guys for the delay! Been busy doing more assignments for the first day of high school =) And I've been on MySpace a lot too. Also: My stories are short, I only write them at night. I think they are better short, less reading to do in one sitting. And, I never get around to writing during the day, so sorry, that means I'm less creative, and my spelling/grammar/punctuation has more errors =( That mainly affects the readers, so many apologies.

Will try to get the next chapter out fast. Any ideas would be appreciated, and ,of course, reviews would be nice. =P Its really short this time, but it's just something to satisfy any needs or craving for the story LOL


	4. Chapter 4

The shock had finally ebbed away. He stood like a statute, a grave look on his face. He wanted Max, but he wanted a lot of girls. He liked Max, but he liked Asha as well. Max was harsh and annoying and many _other _things as well. She was funny, sometimes, strong at heart, confident. But so was many other ladies. She wasn't unique, she has an exact replica of herself running around somewhere. His twin was dead, and Max killed him. But out of good intentions. She killed her brother out of good intentions. And he was an exact replica of her brother... Isn't that like incest, what Max wanted to do. She had the look in her eye, that longing look. It made her look hot. Damn hot. But Alec didn't like that look, it was either lust or temporary. And Max doesn't do lust, she can't change over night like she seemed to have done. It had to be temporary, and Alec wasn't going to sleep with Max if it was a temporary hunger. Of course he would sleep with the other ladies...

And she was like the other girls...

He softened his features, finally comprehending what he was seeing. Max looked upset, like she had been tossed aside, wasn't good enough. But she was. Any girl was good enough for a temporary. If she was gonna treat him like a temporary, he would treat her like one. One night stands are always something to remember. Especially if it's between two trangenics...

He walked over to her, laid his hand on her cheek. She tried to push herself into his hand, but he lifted her face up to his and forced her into an embrace, her lips locked onto his, his body onto hers. Their hands fell into each others hair, then slid down to the back. And down, down, down.

"Shouldn't we do this in a room?" Alec murmured as he pushed her against the wall.

"Yeah, probably." Max sighed back, but not breaking them apart. Slowly they fell to the floor, tongues entwined, hands locked over each others necks. Alec pointed out how they should get a room again, and finally Max agreed.

But before they could get up, someone coughed, loudly and pronouncedly, behind them. A shadow loomed over them, arms crossed and sounding undignified.

"Oh, hey Logan." Alec tried to smile, as Max jerked her head backwards. As she shivered she tried to straighten her back, look sophisticated.

"Hey Max. Can I speak with you?" He mumbled, clearly not understanding the situation.

"Hi Logan, no, but how is Asha these days?" Max smirked.

Alec started to feel a lot warmer, then he slipped out of the embrace. He looked hurt, betrayed. _Oh god, he thinks I set this up to get at Logan._

"SHIT!" Max spat as Alec started to move away from her, to disappear into the alley.

"I'll leave you two alone." Max barely heard him over Logan's harassing words of dedication, bullshit and hurt.


	5. Chapter 5

Max didn't wait to see if Alec was going in to work the next day, she took vacation. She didn't know where she was going to go but she'd figure it out, she always did. Maybe she'd meet some guy, start a family like Sam did. She could only hope.

"Show me the money upfront. Hurry up!" Max sighed, no matter where she went, the dealings went on.

"Break it up boys, this is a public park. There's children at play." Max mumbled, clearly unaware of the gun under the mans waistcoat, or the fact she said 'children at play.'

"You a cop?" One of the men asked in his gruff voice, hand on a pocket knife.

"Never."

"Then no ones gonna miss you." The other man smirked, no teeth were apparent either. Both men had scruff, and both were in baggy, tattered bits of clothing. Max smiled. This should be fun.

The man raised his knife, before he could blink, the knife was the girls. She kicked him in the stomach. He flew into the clubhouse on the other side of the street. The dealer shot a bullet. Max watched as he pulled the trigger, smiled, and did a back flip over the vile piece of steel. She threw the knife, it landed in his knee. He was permanently disabled.

For weeks, the little town of Rose Park knew fear. Fear of the dark warrior, of the girl who moved faster than bullets, who was stronger than a body builder. For weeks that town was monitored by a savage warrior who stopped at nothing to enforce justice. Only did she leave when a man named White nearly caught her, but her job was not done. Rumors of a trangenic were on the loose, just like she was, but he was preventing justice. He had to be stopped.

"You've been caught. Time to give it up. You've murdered people, that's not what we're meant to do. Who are you, anyway?"

Max had been tracking down this trangenic who had killed so many. The way he did it, she wanted to cry and scream at the same time. He did it just like Ben did. Memories flooded Max, whoever this was, he would pay. They both had nearly been caught. Time for the truth.

"Max, I can't live with you, but I can't live without you." Oh god, no... Please, no....

"Alec?!?"

"Max..." His face was grim. Destiny was unfolding.


	6. Chapter 6

_This road is long, this road is dangerous. I can't stop myself, I need your help. Stab me, kill me gently. I can't stop myself, for everyone's sake; Kill me gently. _

No matter how many times Max read the letter, she couldn't believe it. That was only one line of the thousands, all written in black ink. It was like a bullet to the head it was so painful to read. How could Alec think this way?

It had been three weeks since the incident in the alley. So much had happened. Where to start? Where to try and recollect? There was Logan, Alec, White, and Terminal City happening all at once. Logan made the official break-up and was now with Asha. Alec's gone. White's dead but at a terrible price and Terminal City is under siege. And Max... Well, she's pretty shitty too.

Max laughed. Logan had finally done it. He said he couldn't take it any longer.

"How can I? You're with Alec anyway. I can't do it anymore, not with you. I can barely keep up with Terminal City let alone your fucked up ways. I'm sorry Max. I love you, but we weren't meant to be." When he said it, Max had smiled. _ Finally_. She was let go of this love-hate relationship.

"I understand. But you got two things wrong. You can do it, your giving up. You like Asha, and that's fine. And I'm not with Alec. I don't know if you've noticed, but sunshine hasn't been around for a good few weeks. I scared him away. So, have fun with your shit but don't twist this out of context." Max growled.

Logan had sighed, walked out the door, not even looking back. Max had laid in bed crying all day until O.C had convinced her to look for Alec. So, Max started at Crash, knowing that he wouldn't be there

Terminal City was winning the on going war, but so many were dead. White had disappeared, and Max could only wish that he died somewhere. So many attacks lately and all with new, more deadly weapons. Everyone has lost faith, with the lose of Alec. Nothing was unified, no one wanted to follow Max. Everyone was fighting and helping, but only for themselves.

_I need him. God DAMMIT! _

A.N.:/ I want to thank everyone for being so patient. I want to thank all the other writers, your writing encourages me to keep going. I kinda need help with where this is gonna go so R&R please!! =D Thanks!


End file.
